


Wisdom Teeth

by GoldFlakes



Series: All the disaster of life [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Friendship, Humor, Keith is awkward and oblivious, Lance LOVES IT, Pidge gets her wisdom teeth out, She's adorable, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFlakes/pseuds/GoldFlakes
Summary: Keith takes care of a drugged up Pidge after her wisdom teeth surgery.





	Wisdom Teeth

Keith waited in the waiting room for Pidge to get out of surgery. She was getting her wisdom teeth out that day. Matt planned to be there one to pick her up that day, but got called into work at the last minute. He was surprised that he was the first person Matt called- Pidge and Hunk were way closer. At least Keith thought they were. Even Lance seemed closer to Pidge than him, but then again, how was he to know? Sometimes it was hard for him to gauge how much other people loved him- he certainly loved Pidge and would die for her, but that was kind of intense to tell a friend.  
All in all, he didn't mind being there. He didn’t have anything better to do that day. If anything, he thought it would be pretty adorable to see her all loopy from the drugs. He also wouldn’t blackmail her with footage of her behavior, unlike Lance.  
The receptionist at the desk smiled at him. “She should be done, would you follow me?”  
He followed her down the hallway and into a room on the far end.  
There Pidge was, splayed across the chair in her green hoodie and black leggings. She blinked groggily, becoming somewhat aware of the bloody gauze in her mouth. Her glasses slid down her nose. She looked at him and the woman, trying to speak but failing. He couldn’t help but smile at the tiny girl with puffed cheeks.  
“Hey,” he said softly.  
She looked like she was trying to find her tongue in her mouth, distressed when she couldn’t feel it. He chuckled, helping her sit up. Suddenly she latched onto his arm, snuggling her slobbery face into it.  
“Keef,” she mumbled.  
“Yeah, I’m here. Let me help you stand up.”  
He helped her to her feet. She wobbled and leaned into his side. She was so short-she barely came up to his shoulder.  
“I got you,” he said, holding her waist to steady her.  
“Keef-Keef-” She rambled.  
She seemed to be having a lot of trouble keeping her balance. Her eyebrows knit together in determination. It was absolutely adorable. She pushed him away, trying to walk without assistance. He smirked as she wavered. She pouted.  
“This is so hard!” She cried. He pulled her to his side for support, guiding her down the hall. They managed to make it some of the way down the hall and into the waiting room before she burst into tears.  
She plopped down on the floor and wailed. She pushed him away when he tried to help her up. Some of the people waiting looked at them strangely, and he sighed.  
“She just got her wisdom teeth removed,” he explained.  
He knelt down to her level.  
“Pidge?”  
She stopped crying, looking at him with wide hazel eyes. They looked almost golden, flecked with bits of green.  
“Is it okay if I carry you to the driveway?”  
She blinked owlishly. Her lip trembled slightly before she nodded. He scooped her up, holding her to his chest and putting his arms under her legs to keep her in place. She leaned into him, sighing. She was like a little koala as she wrapped her legs around his back.  
“I’m tired,” she said.  
“I know. I’m taking you home where you can rest.”  
She sighed again, latching her arms around him. “You’re so strong,” she said dreamily.  
Her hands traced up and down his back, lingering.  
“You have muscle.”  
“Uh.Yeah?” He didn't understand the statement.  
“It feels nice,” she said.  
“Th-thanks.”  
That was really weird- the tone of her voice- almost- Lance like? She had that same tone Lance used when he was meeting a new girl. Weird.  
He carried her out to Shiro’s car in the parking lot. When he tried to put her down she clung tighter, snuggling into his chest.  
“No-no-no-”  
“Pidge-”  
“I want you to keep holding me,” she said bluntly.  
“L-later. Okay?” He stuttered.  
“Promise?” She looked at him with huge golden eyes.  
“Uh- yeah.”  
He didn’t expect drugged Pidge to be this cuddly. She was unbearingly cute like this. His heart fluttered unexpectedly at her blunt comments.  
“Your heart is beating really fast,” she said.  
“P-Pidge. Maybe my heart will calm down if you let go and let me drive you home. Okay?”  
It was a stupid argument, but Pidge wasn’t really herself. She finally let go, and he buckled her into the front seat. She hummed to herself as he helped her, stirring around in her seat and regarding him with fascination. Once she was settled in the front seat, he got behind the steering wheel to drive her home. He took off, and it was quiet for a while. She gazed out the window and hummed to herself, playing with the drawstrings on her hoodie.  
“Keef?”  
“Hmm?”  
“Where’s Matt?”  
“He had to work.”  
She pursed her lips. “Oh.”  
Silence, and then, “He doesn’t love me?”  
Keith turned to look at her. “What? Of course he does. He just had to work. He’s already taken a lot of sick days.”  
“Oh,” she said. She looked out the window. They whizzed past gas stations and fast food places. She brought her knees to her chest.  
“Where’s your motorcycle?”  
“Back at home,” he said.  
“Why didn’t you bring it?”  
He blinked at her. “You’re not in the best state for a joyride. This is safer.”  
She nodded drooling a bit. It dribbled down her chin, and he made a note to clean her up when they got home.  
“You care?” She asked.  
“Huh?”  
“That I’m safe.”  
Oh. Of course he did. He flushed slightly, hoping she wouldn’t remember any of this when she was back to normal.  
“Yes I want you to be safe.”  
“You love me?”  
His eyes bulged. He coughed, sputtering.  
“Um…”  
“You don’t,” she said. “I knew it.”  
“Pidge-”  
She started to tear up. “Why not?”  
He took a deep breath, trying to watch the road while also attempting to pacify Pidge.  
“Of course I love you,” he muttered. “You’re my friend.”  
She got quiet.  
They pulled up into her driveway where he parked the car. He got out and opened the door for her.  
“Do you need help getting out?” He offered her a hand. She pushed it away with surprising force, and his eyes grew wide.  
“I’m fine,” she snapped. She wobbled as she stepped down onto the pavement.  
He used the key Matt left him to open the door. She seemed to be walking steadier on her feet, and had no intention of letting him help her again. She was so stubborn.  
They walked into through the foyer and into the living room. She collapsed on the persian rug, rubbing her cheek into the ground.  
“Pidge- no-” he sighed. “At least lie on the couch.”  
“You can’t tell me what to do,” she snapped with such a Pidge like vehemence that it startled him.  
“Okay. I’m sorry. Wouldn’t you be more comfy in your bed?”  
She didn’t answer. He sighed. If Pidge didn’t want to do something, she wouldn’t do it. He stepped around her and sat on the couch, kicking his shoes off. He turned on the TV and started watching Naked and Afraid XL.  
“Why is this on the TV?” He asked.  
“Matt likes it,” she said, still not looking at him. “Lance too.”  
“Seems like something they’d watch.”  
They watched in silence for a while before Pidge said, “Butts.”  
“There are a lot in this show,” he mused. “Does that bother you?”  
She made a sound of disinterest. “Don’t really care.”  
She’s quiet for a while before she adds, “None of their butts are as nice as yours.”  
“What?!”  
“It’s not as big as Shiro’s but it’s still pretty nice. I like it better.”  
He huffed, fighting the blush spreading across his cheeks. Since when did he blush?  
“Maybe you should stop talking before you say something you regret.”  
“I’m not ashamed!”  
“You say that now,” he muttered.  
“You’re beautiful,” she said simply. There was something soft and choked about the way she said it. “Why would I regret that?”  
He gaped at the mass of hair and hoodie that engulfed the small human on the floor.  
“Th-thanks,” was all he could say in response. She flopped on her stomach, staring at the ceiling in deep concentration. Her short hair splayed around her on the carpet, all messy and golden brown. Then, in a very serious tone she said, “Lance is a no skin.”  
He laughed. “What does that mean?”  
“On fortnite. He doesn’t have a skin. He’s a noob. Thinks he’s a sharpshooter.”  
Keith laughed at the randomness of the comment. “Does that upset you?”  
“He and Matt play and he sucks. I think he needs some help. He’s pretty dumb.”  
He smirked. “About some things. He can be okay, sometimes. Don’t tell him I told you that though.”  
She turned on her side to look at him, suddenly grinning with a lopsided, swollen smile, drooling all over the carpet. He suddenly realized how much he needed to clean off her face. He got up and went to the kitchen to get some paper towels. While he was doing this, he got a text from Lance.

I heard Pidge got her teeth out.  
Can I come over with you guys?

Keith’s first response was no, he did not want Lance to hear and make fun of him when Pidge said weird things about his body. But then again, it would be funny to see what kinds of things she would say to Lance. Maybe he would end up even more objectified than Keith. Pidge wasn’t listening to him anyways, and he could use some help. Keith texted back

Yeah. We’re at her house.

He went back into the living room where he found her curled up on the couch in his spot.  
“Lance is coming over,” he said.  
She frowned. “You’re leaving?”  
He sat down next to her head. “No, we’ll both be here.”  
“Okay.” She flopped her head onto his leg, looking at him with wide eyes. He heard his breath hitch.  
“Keef?”  
“Yes?”  
She blinked at him. “You promised.”  
“Uh- yeah. Let me clean you off first, okay?”  
She nodded, letting him carefully press the paper towel to her cheeks and chin, dabbling carefully around her mouth.  
“Can’t feel it,” she mumbled. She talked strangely because of the numbness- it was amusing to watch.  
“I know. You’re cleaner now.”  
She sat up abruptly.  
“I'm clean?”  
“Yes-”  
“I'm clean!”  
He smiled. “Yeah, you are-”  
She stood up on her feet and started jumping on the couch. Her hair bounced around her pretty round face, her cheeks turning flushed against her fair skin.  
“I'm clean! I'm clean! I'm clean Keeeeefff! I'm clean!”  
She laughed a loudly, bubbling laugh that erupted from her stomach and burst in the air. He didn't know why this made her so happy, but seeing her this way made him feel breathless. She laughed and jumped higher, before she stepped down onto the ground and started running around the living room screaming “I’m clean! I’m clean! I’m clean!”  
Her let her run around and yell for a few minutes before she started to tire herself out. Eventually she came back to the couch. At first she sat down next to him, eyes drooping. She looked like she was about to tip over. Before he could ask her if she wanted to go to bed, she crawled into his lap.  
“Hey Keef?”  
“Yeah Pidge?”  
“You said you could hold me later. Can you?”  
“Oh. Y-yeah. Yeah-”  
She clung to him, draping her legs on either side of him while she nestled her face on his collarbone. He felt wildly unprepared for the situation at hand, yet still proceeded to hug back. He let his arms drape around her loosely. It felt strange- not bad exactly- Pidge was normally fairly affectionate with him. At least she was more affectionate than most people were towards him. She hugged him, and would lean against him a lot, but sitting in his lap just seemed to cross a different boundary. There was something more intimate about this, and he felt too embarrassed to realize just how much he had always wanted something like this with her.  
They sat there for a few awkward seconds before the doorbell rang.  
“Lance!” Pidge shrieked, bolting from his lap. He couldn't help but sigh a sigh of relief.  
He could hear Pidge from the other room, shouting at Lance through the window. Keith got up and went to let him in. Lance looked amused as Keith unlocked the door.  
“Hey Mullet. Pidgeon. How are you feeling?”  
Pidge pounced on him as soon as she stepped inside, hugging him tightly. She dropped all her dead weight on him, hanging onto his waist like a child.  
“Lance Lance Lance Lance I love you more than aliens and science class and video games- I loooooveee you more than avocados and tortilla chips and platypuses- Lance- Lance- you're my best friend-”  
She yelled in his ear. In all of her aggressive affection, Pidge managed to knock Lance’s backwards baseball hat off his head and slobber on his shirt.  
“Pidge- what the heck! This is disgusting!”  
Lance whined. He tried to push her away but she dropped to the floor, clinging to his legs so he couldn’t walk.  
“Sorry about her- she’s- well, you know. She's drugged,” Keith explained, trying to pry her hands away from Lance. “She’s very touchy feely right now. Also moody.”  
“Lance Lance I love you so much…”  
“I love you too Pidgeon. Can you let go of me for a second?”  
Keith pulled her away, carrying her into the living room.  
Lance trailed them, muttering to himself in Spanish.  
“Are you sleepy at all? I thought you were tired,” Keith asked. He set her down on the couch where she sat between him and Lance. She slumped herself on Lance’s shoulder and huffed.  
“You're not my mom Keef. Lance is,” she said seriously. “So- shut up.”  
Laugh burst out laughing, so hard he doubled over.  
“Why am I your mom?”  
“Your hips are girlier,” She said. Lance gaped at her, utterly appalled.  
“Piiidge,” he whined. “Why would you say that in front of Keith you know I'm insecure about that-”  
“She doesn't have a filter,” Keith said. “Don’t take it too personally. She’s been making me uncomfortable since the waiting room.”  
Pidge stuck her tongue out at Keith. What a child.  
“Lance loves me,” she said. “More than you do.”  
“That's not true.”  
“He said it faster!”  
Lance smirked at him. “How does it feel to be number two Keith? Get used to it, because it's going to be a familiar feeling.”  
“Fine then. If Lance loves you so much then I’ll just leave you two alone,” Keith said. He got up, pretending to leave. He actually went to the bathroom.  
“You don’t need him anyways,” Lance said, laughing. “Also my hips aren’t girly.”  
Keith walked upstairs, down the hallway and to the bathroom. He didn’t realize how flushed his cheeks were until he saw himself in the mirror. His usually pale gold skin looked pink. He used the bathroom and then splashed a little water on his face to try and calm his blush. When he went back downstairs, he stopped and listened to the voices in the living room.  
“I love you more than Hunk loves to cook, I love you more than Shiro loves to lift weights, I love you more than Keith loves his motorbike-”  
“Aww, Pidge-”  
Lance laughed. “How come you’re only nice to me when you’re on drugs?”  
“I guess my true feelings come out,” She said.  
“Oh yeah? Hmm. Guess I can ask all sorts of juicy questions then,” he said mischievously.  
“You can try.”  
“Okay then. Who do you like better, me or Keith?”  
Silence. Keith knew it would be Lance. They just knew each other better, had a closer friendship, had more inside jokes and adventures together-  
“Keith.”  
Lance let out a shriek of disapproval. “Why? HOW?”  
“It’s a different kind of like,” she admitted.  
“What is that supposed to mean. I thought I was your best friend-”  
“That’s Hunk.”  
“PIDGE! Nevermind, you’re still mean.”  
Keith heard an explosion of bubbly, twinkley laughter. It reminded him of a pixie giggling.  
“It’s not mean. I love you like a brother and I love Hunk like a best friend and I love Keith like I love the hot guys in boy bands.”  
And then Keith tripped over his own foot and went rolling down the stairs.


End file.
